Character Origin - Shugo
by D0CR0CK
Summary: This is just a small back story to a original character I created. I am using this as a test run so I can get to know the site layout before uploading more work. Let me know what you think.


"It's been three years since that day," the blindfolded teen muttered softly to himself. "The day that changed everything in my life."

Shugo continued to stare out, reminiscing on the past.  
That day and what happened so long ago... the memory still burned in his head like an inextinguishable wildfire. He could vividly remember how his sensei was killed by a group of thug bandits and the slaughter he left in avenging his fallen teacher.

(Enter Flashback)  
_Shugo walked towards his sensei's dojo. He stopped when he reached the door to affix his blindfold. When that was done he slid opened the old fashion paper door and entered.__  
_

_"Hey kid, ya best leave." A strange voice chuckled from across the room.__  
_

_"Wa...what's gong on?" Shugo asked, turning his head to where the voice was coming from.__  
_

_"Shugo, leave, it's for the best," a friendly, familiar voice called to him. He instantly recognized this voice as his sensei's.__  
_

_"Ya best listen to the ol man here, or ye'll end up just like em," The unknown voice said sternly, yet at the same time amused.__  
_

_"Sensei!" Shugo yelled. "What did you do to him?"__  
_

_"Dis kid dont know ow to listen," the unfamiliar voice chuckled, his deep laugh followed by four others.__  
_

_"I guess we best teach 'em," one voice called out.__  
_

_"If it's a fight you want, you've found one," Shugo said, drawing his blade. "I won't allow you to disgrace this dojo."__  
_

_"Shugo, no, you're not ready," The mentor scolded his pupil. "They are much too strong!"__  
_

_"'Ey ol man, shut it!" one of the bandits kicked the old man, who let out a groan. _

_Shugo clenched his bladed and muttered, "You bastards," under his breath. _

_One of the bandit's stepped forward and said, "I'll learn ya some manners, blindfold boy." The bandit let out a chuckle as he stepped forward to accept Shugo's challenge.__  
_

_"Griff, you can take 'em,' the lead bandit called, throwing his fist into the air. "Kid can't even see!"__  
_

_"Right," Griff chuckled, swinging his blade full force in Shugo's direction.__  
_

_"**One does not need to see to fight!**" Both Shugo and his Sensei's voice boomed in unison, and the teen then swung his blade up to meet Griff's in a metallic clang.__  
_

_"Guh?" Griff's eyes widening in shock as Shugo then brought his sword down from the block, pulled his arm back and leaned forward as he jabbed the sword into Griff. Griff stood there for a moment, stunned by the blow, and a low, almost unnatural gurgle started in his stomach and slowly moved up to his throat. The bandit then coughed up a bucket of blood before collapsing to the floor._

_"Dat punk…'e got Griff!" the leader gasped, his jaw dropped in awe. "Get 'em, boys!" _

_All three lingering bandits then drew their weapons and went at Shugo, 3 on 1. One bandit took a low swing at him; Shugo in return ducked and went behind the attacker and swung at his side, his sword sliding through like tissue paper.__  
_

_"Gah!" the other two yelled in anger over their now two-pieced friend. They too went at the teen and they too fell in ways almost indescribable.__  
_

_"AAAHH!" the leader roared in total outrage. "Fine den, take me on, punk!" _

_The leader swung his arm around, his flail swinging right towards Shugo's head. The teenager leaned forward and swung his sword across from his left. Sparks flew as the chain met the blade and wrapped around it. Shugo flexed his arm, slightly turning the blade. The chain snapped, the ball falling and cracking the ground with a thud.__  
_

_"Please," the leader said, dropping to his knees, "ave mercy on me." The pathetic excuse for a man continued to plead.__  
_

_**"Shut up**," Shugo grunted through his clenched teeth. The fact that the man who injured his teacher, mentor, and friend would ask for forgiveness completely enraged him. With his anger burning uncontrollably, Shugo took his sword and slashed and hacked, until nothing was left. When he was done he ripped off his blindfold and ran over to his injured sensei.__  
_

_"Shugo…..I'm sorry I said you weren't ready...please...forgive...me." And with those final words, Shugo's sensei passed on.__  
_

_"God dammit!" the teen yelled, tears running from his eyes. As he punched the ground a floor board cracked under his fist and beads of blood began to run down his knuckles. He turned around and his jaw instantly hit the floor. The chaos he had left in his anger shocked him to the core- bodies mangled everywhere, his coat, soaked in blood. Even the blindfold his master had bestowed to him at the beginning of his training was now floating in a pool of crimson blood.__  
_

_"I….I can't believe that was...me," Shugo stuttered. "I..I can't face this."__  
_

_He went over and got the blindfold, took it and washed it off then put it back on, this time forever.__  
_

_"Justice has to be done in this world," he whispered, finished tying the band._

_(End flashback)_

"Justice has to be done in the world," The blindfolded teen repeated, ending his trip through his memories. He turned to head up to the dojo to practice his swordplay.

"And justice is blind."


End file.
